Blood Tainted Glass
by JazzieLouise
Summary: Beyond Birthday has decided upon his next victim. He has decided that the ancient, charred walls of his temporary home needs re-painting a nice 'burgundy' colour and that he has a strange craving for strawberry jam and blood. No matter how many people he kills, however, the blood is never good enough. It's not what he's looking for... First BB fic. Quite dark. Please R&R.


**A/N Hi, I'm back with yet another Death Note story! This one centres on Beyond Birthday, but L is mentioned briefly. This story is quite dark and sinister. I've been told before that I have a dark side and I don't write dark stuff often because I have freaked people out in the past. I like Beyond Birthday's character though and this is my first try at writing a fic with him in it… I hope I did okay…**

**Warning: Quite dark and sinister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, sadly. *Sigh.***

Beyond Birthday pushed his hands against the glass of the only window in the abandoned flat. The building had caught fire a little while ago and was due to be demolished in a week. Until then, Beyond Birthday had decided to make this dainty flat his new temporary home. It was a bit burned, well the walls looked like they were made out of charcoal, but Beyond couldn't care less. It was home to him; it provided shelter against the relentless rain outside.

Beyond pushed against the window with his long, bony fingers; he flexed them against it before they slowly curled into a tight fist as he imagined them tightening around the neck of his latest victim.

He pushed his face up against the glass as a wide, maniac grin swept across his features. His pupils shone a bright crimson red as his thoughts flew around his head like angry bees. _How should I kill my latest victim? _He pondered the many thoughts swirling around his violent mind. _Strangulation? No. I need to make her bleed…_

_Yes. Blood. Plenty of blood. That's what I need. _Beyond Birthday's tongue flicked out from between his closed lips. It came to rest against the chilly glass window. Beyond dragged his hands up along the glass and his tongue followed leaving behind a trail of saliva as it went. _Yes… I can taste the blood now…_Beyond's eyes widened even further. _I need blood…. This place needs colour… It needs to be painted a nice burgundy colour… Yes. That will do nicely. _

Beyond ripped his gaze away from the window and away from his soon-to-be victim. His scarlet orbs lingered around the room until they came to rest upon a white shopping bag. He dropped down onto all fours and made his way towards it.

He pounced on top of it and jars of strawberry jam rolled across the charred floorboards. BB smirked and licked his lips. He chased after the jar of jam and wrapped both of his hands around it and held it there like a lifeline.

He then pulled his knees up to his chest and held the jar of jam firmly between his knees. He then began to slowly turn the lid with a greedy look flaring in his eyes. He then shook his fingers out and licked his lips again before he threw his hand into the jar of jam. He pulled it out with a handful of the sticky substance firmly in his grasp.

He then flung his head back with a sickening snap before he tossed the sickly sweet substance back his throat. "That is so good…" Beyond muttered in pleasure. He repeated his actions until the jar of jam of was completely cleaned out. He growled in a sudden fit of rage and jobbed the jar at the furthest wall. It hit the wall and exploded into thousands of glittering shards of glass. Beyond cocked his head to one side as he watched the shards of glass being pulled back down by gravity as they sparkled in the light of the crescent moonlight as it pooled in through the single window.

_Glass is so pretty… Maybe I could use glass as the murder weapon. Yes… I like that idea. Hold her up in front of the window and slice her up beyond recognition. Yes. I shall go with that. I haven't had blood and jam for a while… After I've given this place some colour I could put the remaining blood in jars. I like that idea. I like it a lot…_

Beyond smirked again and began emptying out more jars of strawberry jam. He finally stopped after he had emptied out another three jars. He then picked up a jar and washed it until it was absolutely spotless. He then placed it on the ground and applied pressure with his bare foot until the glass burst.

Beyond then crouched down and sifted through the shards until he spotted a chunk of glass that caught his eye. He picked it up and examined it carefully. It was a good size and it was razor sharp. It was a nice, thick chunky piece. _Perfect. _

He left the glass dagger on top of the burnt dresser and peeked out through the window. _Yes… She's still there. Perfect. She doesn't have long left; I'm going to have to act soon or I'll miss my chance. _Beyond Birthday let out a small growl. _The hunt is on. Stupid prostitute. She has no idea what's coming. _

Beyond Birthday licked each individual finger spotless as he made his way out of the front door. He took a deep breath of the fresh night air. It was extremely chilly out tonight and the icy wind and rain bit through his long sleeved black shirt and his baggy blue jeans. Within seconds he was absolutely soaked down to his core, but he really couldn't care less. All he could think about was his next victim.

Beyond rolled his shoulders back and tiptoed around the side of the apartment. He hid in the shadows as he observed his victim with a mad smile and a fiery gaze. He watched her every movement and observed the slow rising and falling of her chest. _All of that blood pulsing around her undeserving body and it's all mine. Mine, mine, mine. No one else's. _

Beyond Birthday crouched down low and swayed from side to side as he stalked around towards the back of his victim. He lifted up one bony finger and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

The red head turned around instantaneously and took in his appearance with an inquiring eye. She took in his raven hair that spiked off randomly as if possessed, his black eyes, gentle smile and black shirt that made him look very sexy. She then lowered her gaze down across his lower body.

"Oh my, aren't you one sexy little Goth." The girl with the skimpy clothing reached out and cupped Beyond's cheek gently and caressed it with her bright green nail. "What do you want from me?" She purred out as she took a step towards the young male.

"Your blood." Beyond replied as he stared at her levelly. "My walls need to be re-painted. Strawberry jam also tastes a lot better when it's mixed with blood. Did you know that?"

The girl backed away slowly. Her fear and shock evident in her eyes. "Who the fuck are you?" Her hands shook violently as she reached for her phone in her bra.

Beyond smiled a truly mad smile. The manic grin spread across his face, lit up his eyes and distorted his features. "Why, I'm none other than your Grim Reaper." Beyond Birthday stated this casually, with his head cocked to one side, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The girl's face turned pure white in a mixture of fear and shock and she lost her grip on her phone. It fell into gravity's trap and descended towards the floor where it connected nosily with the pavement below.

Beyond advanced slowly with his head still cocked to one side and his hands folded behind his back. He looked down at the phone and crushed it to smithereens with the heel of his foot. "You have no use for this." His crimson eyes met bright green. "Not where you're going anyway. Oh, by the way I love the colour of your hair."

"Get the fuck away from me you fucking freak show! Leave me alone and go commit yourself to a mental home you fucking nutcase!" The girl backed away faster and faster as Beyond got closer and closer.

"Oh my," Beyond mimicked. "That's no way to act towards someone who just paid you a compliment." BB refocused his eyes just above the girl's head. "Akina Kurun." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What a pretty name."

The girl was completely freaked out beyond words by now. "What the fuck? How the fuck do you know my name freak show? Are you a fucking stalker as well as a creep?"

Beyond's smile instantly distorted into an angry snarl. "That language has got to stop." He growled out menacingly. He glanced above her head again and did some quick mental arithmetic.

"Oh, sorry did I hit a nerve you stupid freak? Do you not like being a called a creep, creep?" The woman held onto the wall for support as she prepared to make a bolt for the street.

Beyond smiled again. "You only have thirteen minutes left to live. Aw, that's such a shame. I wanted more time to play with you." Beyond purred sweetly. "Oh well, I guess it'll have to do. Come on. Let's go back to my place."

The girl's yes widened. "You think I'm going to go anywhere with you, you stupid freak? Well, you got it wrong. I'm going to get the fuck away from here." The girl turned around on her heel only to have something lock around her wrist and a hand cover her mouth.

Beyond Birthday leaned in close to her ear and breathed his hot breath all over her neck. "I'm sorry," he purred sexily. "Did that sound like a question? The thing is, Akina-San, is that you don't have a choice in the matter. You _are _coming back with me."

The girl screamed uselessly behind Beyond's pale hand as he dragged her kicking and thrashing back to his apartment. He threw her in through the front door and locked it quietly behind him.

He then faced the girl who was staring around the place in shock; she examined the charred walls and charred furniture as she wondered briefly what had happened here. Beyond walked up to her casually and stamped down on her right foot hard. The girl cried in pain and Beyond then kicked at her knee, hard. The screaming rocketed around the room as her knee snapped and fractured.

The girl fell over backwards screaming loudly. Beyond Birthday sighed. "Shut up." He then whipped his hand lazily through the air and it came into contact with the girl's face with enough force to knock her over sideways.

The girl then began sobbing quietly as she tried to drag herself away from the madman who was stood calmly above her.

"You've been in here for less than a minute and I'm already sick of the sound of your voice. If your voice was bearable you may have been able to live out more of the nine minutes that you have left." Beyond shrugged as he walked over to the dresser and examined his glass dagger as he turned it this way and that. "Oh well."

He then walked back over to Akina and her eyes widened in fright. "Please no…" She muttered uselessly. "Please don't kill me… I'll do anything that you want."

"And what could a foul-mouthed prostitute like you possibly offer me?" Beyond paused mid-step as he cocked his head to one side. "Humour me, Akina-San."

"I-I c-can give you a-anything that you want." She moaned helplessly. "I-I'm very good at p-pleasuring males…"

"The only way you could bring me pleasure is by spilling out all your blood for me. Since you can't possibly do that by yourself, I'm going to do it for you."

"You're fucking nuts…" Akina muttered as she dragged herself backward; desperately trying to put distance between herself and this wild mad man.

"Please stop with the foul language. Have I sworn at you? Ladies are supposed to be elegant and graceful."

"Well, you're about to fucking murder me, you flippin' psycho! How the fuck am I supposed to be elegant and graceful?"

Beyond Birthday froze dead. "What did you just call me? Did you just call me a psycho?" Beyond Birthday's eyes took on a form of anger that was on a whole new level; murderous rage. "Right it's time for you to die. Say goodbye to this world, Akina-Whore-San."

Beyond Birthday pinned the smaller girl to the floor and without a seconds delay, he sliced the thick, sharp blade across the flesh of her neck. The blood spewed all over his face and he licked his lips. "Mmm, that's good. That's a good, strong flow of blood."

Akina's lifeless body hit the floor with a dull thud as her life blood poured out freely through her neck. Her eyes were opened in pure terror and her mouth was opened in a silent scream.

Beyond examined the corpse for a few seconds. "What a lovely corpse." His gaze then travelled around the room. "Now where did I put that paint brush?"

A few hours later and Beyond's interior decorating was complete. One of the walls was painted completely scarlet. The wall directly opposite had one giant dot right in the middle. On the wall to the left was an elaborate 'B' painted in bright red. The wall to the right had one exactly the same. "Hmm… The walls look better, but it's still not the shade I was looking for…" He glanced back at Akina's lifeless corpse. "I guess it will have to do."

He wandered over to Akina's body and began making large incisions across her arms and legs. He held the two empty jars under the cuts and waited for them to fill up.

After they were both fill Beyond mixed the blood with the last jar of jam. He eyed the contents swirling in the jar with a renewed hunger. He emptied a mouthful of the contents straight into his mouth. He then spat it straight out and it went everywhere. He threw the half empty jar across the room and it exploded against the wall and soaked Akina's lifeless corpse.

"That is absolutely vile. That has got to be the worsest blood I have ever had the misfortune of tasting." He shook his head. It was no good. The walls were the wrong colour and the taste was foul. Beyond needed _his _blood.

Beyond growled in frustration as the memory took over. He was powerless to stop it. All he could do was watch as it played out in front of his eyes.

_A five year old Beyond Birthday followed L. Lawliet curiously as the elder boy trekked through the freezing cold snow. Beyond had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he wanted to follow him. _

_It was then that he saw it. Blood. The blood was a beautiful deep crimson. It soaked into the snow and branched out. Beyond had never seen anything like it; it was absolutely stunning. BB knelt down to get a better look before his eyes snapped back up to L. _

_He ran off and came to a halt in front of the young Detective. "Hey, L. Lawliet; what you doing?" _

_L's eyes then blinked suddenly and focused in on the small boy. His thumb was wedged firmly between his teeth. "I'm thinking."_

"_Why is your thumb bleeding, L?" Beyond asked curiously as he jumped up to pull the Detective's thumb from his mouth. He brought it in front of his face and L watched in shock as Beyond licked the blood from his finger. _

"_Mmm… Your blood tastes nice, L. It's such a pretty colour. It really is beautiful." Beyond watched as the blood continued to well up before it trickled down to the snow below._

_L snatched his hand away sharply and began walking off at a much faster speed. Poor Beyond couldn't keep up and he soon gave up trying. He walked back to the blood tainted snow and crouched down and stared at it._

Beyond shook his head violently to clear the old memory from his head. He then glanced back around the wall and back towards the rejected jar of blood and jam. "I need the blood of L. Lawliet. Search as I may, I'm yet to find a blood as stunning as his. I don't think I ever will find a blood quite as beautiful as his. I need you; L. Lawliet and I will find you." Beyond stood up and let out a long tired sigh as he unlocked the front door and made his way back out into the chilly night.

**A/N Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Umm… I'm really not sure if I portrayed BB right since this is my first time writing a fic with him in it... But I hope I did okay, if I didn't, then feel free to tell me.**

**Reviews are appreciated greatly, especially constructive criticism. If you think there was something wrong with my portrayal of BB then let me know. Also, I'd like to know what you think about this in general because I'm still a bit unsure about letting my dark side take over… Which it did. By the time I got halfway through, I wasn't actually sure what I was doing… My fingers just went off by themselves… **

**So if you would like to see more of this in the future, then please tell me. Because if my readers like this sort of stuff then I'd be happy to write more; I actually enjoy writing dark stuff. But if I really freaked you out then please let me know as well. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. Reviewers get a jar of jam of their choosing and a BB plushie!**

**-JazzieLouise. **


End file.
